parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (Fresh Engine of Sodor) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Will Smith - (Thomas and Will Smith are both cheeky and the main heroes) *Gordon as Uncle Phillip Banks - (Gordon and Uncle Phillip Banks are both big and strong) *Molly as Aunt Vivian Banks - (Molly and Aunt Vivian Banks are both wives to Gordon and Uncle Phillip Banks) *Percy as Carlton Banks - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Will Smith and Carlton Banks are) *Rosie as Hilary Banks *Emily as Ashley Banks - (Emily and Ashley Banks are both beautiful) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Nicky Banks *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Geoffrey Barbara Butler *James as Jazz - (James and Jazz are both have names starting with "Ja") *Murdoch as Luther *Mavis as Mrs. Dewynther *Hector as Hector - (Hector and Hector are both share the same names) *Elizabeth as Vy Smith-Wilkes *Bertie as Kellogg Lieberbaum *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Toni - (Tillie and Toni are both named begins with the letter 'T') *Helen Mad Bomber (from Mad Bomber) as Helen Smith *Bahia Train (from The 3 Caballeros/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Janice Smith *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tyriq Johnson *Trevor as Trevor Collins-Newsworthy - (Trevor and Trevor Collins-Newsworthy are both share the same names) *Madge as Jackie Ames *Flora as Lisa Wilkes *Spencer as Judge Carl Robertson *Caroline as Hattie Banks (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Will Smith WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Uncle Phillip Banks Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Aunt Vivian Banks ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Carlton Banks Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Hillary Banks Emily (TTTE).png|Emily as Ashley Banks Toots the tender engine..jpg|Toots as Nicky Banks Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Geoffrey Barbara Butler Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Jazz Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Luther Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Mrs. Dewynther HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Hector Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Vy Smith-Wilkes Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Kellogg Lieberbaum Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Toni Category:Daniel Pineda